snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
GIR
"Give me a B! Give me an E! Give me a TACO!" -GIR cheering for Bell GIR '''is a major character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the robot dog helper of Zim and the pet of Bell. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi GIR came along with Zim to the Earth send by the Almighty Tallest. When Bell found him they immidiatly became friends with each other (similair to Bubbles and Courage). GIR went along with Bell on the adventures she made. He first distracted Blossom so Bell could attack her and then kidnapped her. He later went together with Bell to the moon for an assigment Dr. X gave. He searched for their space suits until Naga found them. When Bell said "Ghost!" Gir reacted but didn't saw him and thus is was revealed that GIR can't see ghost. Later Samantha took him to the science fair and dropped him by Tucker and Sheldon. They opened the box where GIR was in and GIR ran towards the dance preformance. He jumped on the head of Mrs. Wakeman to the podium, Jenny approuched him but he jumped on her and put a machine on her head and turned her into the portal between the hideout and Megaville. Black and White GIR plays a major role in Black and White. He tags along on missions of Bell in the beginning until they get too dangerous. Later during the fight between Barasia and Bell, GIR is kicked very hard by Barasia and killed him to the horror of Bell and Zim. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom GIR appears as a main character in Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. He was introduced later in the comics trying to assist Zim in battle but got his arm cut of by Gaz. Relationships *Invader Zim ' Zim is the owner of GIR. He thinks GIR is a complete idiot but still keeps him. *'Bell ''' Bell is the best friend of GIR. GIR goes with her on every adventure and tries to protect her. Origin GIR is from the Nickelodeon serie Invader Zim. He was quickly put together by the Almighty Tallest to go with Zim to the Earth. He is a very weird robot who loves to eat Taco's and play with this rubber pig. Appearance In the first part of the story GIR keeps wearing his green doggy disguise. But later he went as his normal robot form. He has blue eyes and is made from a trashcan. Powers & Abilities GIR hasn't shown many of his abilities yet. He is shown that he ca scan objects and persons just like any robot can. He is able to summon thing out of his head for example a catapult and a propeller. He also has an arsenal of rockets and guns in his body though he hardly uses them and even when he pulls them out he never has to attack because something usually happens soon after. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:GIR. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Antoganist Category:Nickelodeon Category:Invader Zim Category:Characters